ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
I Won't Forgive For What You Did Last Summer/I Know What You Did Last Summer
I Know What You Did Last Summer is the first episode of Season 1 of I Won't Forgive For What You Did Last Summer. Synopsis Cast * Transcript The episode begins with a flashback saying "One year ago". Lily, Carl, Teressa, and Caleb are in a car. Lily turns on the radio. *'Announcer:' Good evening, you're with WRCK, 24/7 Fun! Here with music and news! *'Lily:' Are you excited, gang? *'Teressa:' We aren’t a gang. I didn't want to come with you. *'Lily:' Then, why did you come? *'Teressa:' My parents forced me to. Suddenly, a noise is heard. *'Carl:' What was that? *'Lily:' I'm going to check. She exits the car and notices she accidentally ran over a body. She gasps. *'Caleb:' Hey Lily, what's going on out there? *'Lily:' I ran over a man. Everyone goes quiet. *'Carl:' Should we call the cops? *'Teressa:' Are you crazy? all of us would get our asses beat! *'Carl:' By who? *'Teressa:' Everyone! *'Carl:' Then do you have a better idea? *'Teressa:' We, uh... we... we need to bury him. And not just in a random place, we need to bury him somewhere no one will find him. Caleb, can you do that? *'Caleb:' I guess. *'Carl:' Are you nuts? This guy could have a family! *'Teressa:' And we could be taken away from ours if we tell anyone! *'Carl:' What do you think, Lily? *'Lily:' I have to agree with Teressa. Carl sits for a few moments in silence. *'Carl: '''Fine... Caleb carries the body and buries it by an abandoned church. *'Lily: Are you sure nobody will find it here? *'''Caleb: Yes. Carl is seen staring at the floor. *'Teressa:' Carl, are you okay? *'Carl:' You all make me sick... *'Lily:' Uh let's just go. *'Caleb:' Yeah... They drive off. It then cuts to a year later. Lily is seen hitting a pencil against a table in boredom. *'Lily:' Ugh. She turns to a student next to her. *'Lily:' When does the class start? *'Student:' Four minutes ago... *'Lily:' Oh... where the hell is the teacher? *'Student:' Wish I knew. Nobody saw him today. *'Lily:' Do we leave or...? *'Student:' I think so? Lily gets up and leaves the classroom, walking to her locker. *'Lily:' That's weird... I wonder what happened to the teacher... Eh, probably sick... Lily opens her locker and a note falls out of it. She picks up the note, revealing it to have a small blood drop on it and that it reads "I know what you did last Summer!". *'Lily:' What the? She looks around, revealing there is no one nearby. *'Lily:' Must be some prank. I mean, nobody knows what happened except... oh my god, they wouldn't... I need to give a little talk to see if they did. A coach is seen blowing a whistle as a group of football players take off their helmets. One of them is revealed to be Carl. *'Carl:' Is it just me or is the workout extra hard? *'Footballer:' You get used to it. *'Carl:' True. *'Coach:' Hey Storn, you got a visitor. Carl looks over and sees Lily standing next to the coach. *'Carl:' Lily?! What the hell?! *'Lily:' We got to talk. *'Carl:' About? *'Lily:' Last Summer. *'Carl:' Why? Did something happen? She shows the note. * Trivia